Zombie Apocalypse
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: *EDITED: After what happened with Andi and Diego while playing Zombie Apocalypse, they spend a bit of time apart. What do they really feel for each other? Andiego two-shot (or one-shot, whatever you call it)!
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: My brother sort of suggested that I do an Andiego one-shot so here it is! Also, on my Jemma one-shot, some people want me to continue it. I'll try to to add another chapter to kind of get them together. But that'll be the last of Slowly Falling. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot of Andiego! Thanks for all of the support! XD**

"Hey, Diego?" Andi asked, running after Diego as everyone walked through the school doors.

"Yeah, Andi?" Diego replied with a hint of confusion in his eyes as he slowed down, waiting for Andi to catch up.

"I was just wondering if we could hang out today. You know, just like how we used to?" Andi asked, missing their old, closer friendship from back then.

"Um...actually, I'm planning to go to Maddie's house today, though," Diego answered back.

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I just thought we could play Zombie Apocalypse today. We never get to hang out anymore. That's all," Andi explained as her face fell.

As Diego listened, he suddenly felt guilty for making Andi feel that way. "Well actually, you know what? I'll just cancel with Maddie today. Just for you." Diego said, pointing at Andi as he tried to cheer her up.

"Yes! Today is totally going to be the best day ever!" Andi beamed as she waved her hands in the air.

"Ok then, Andi. Just let me call it off with Maddie, 'K?" Diego laughed as he walked off to the side with a phone in his hand.

_Ah, Finally. Me and Diego get to hang out today! Me and Diego get to hang out today!_ Andi thought in a rock-ish sing-songy voice.

"So...? Wanna start playing Zombie Apocalypse now?" Diego asked as he walked through his house door. Walking to the couch, he dropped his backpack down.

"Yeah. Come on, let's start!" Andi exclaimed as she sat on the couch, dropping her bag too, while gripping the controller.

Diego slipped the game into the console as he sat next to Andi, legs criss-crossed while holding another controller.

"Andi?" Diego asked as he shot the first zombie on the screen.

"Yeah...?" Andi echoed back as she shot two more zombies behind them.

"Why did you want to hang out so badly today? It just felt so sudden. You never said anything before," Diego asked, utterly confused.

"'Cuz you always spend every 'waking moment' with Maddie now. We never get to hang out anymore where it's just us. You hardly even hang out with Daniel anymore. It's always Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Never anyone else," Andi truthfully explained.

Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I really like her, you know? I mean, I always went to her whenever I felt like talking to her about anything. Whether it was about Mac or something random. She'd always listen, even though she'd never act like it. I never knew you felt that way about her," Diego honestly replied as he threw a grenade at the horde of zombies.

"She may be sorta like an enemie to me, but I don't hate the girl. It's just you ALWAYS hang out with her. It's like she's the only thing that matters to you. Your friends don't even matter to you anymore. We only see you at swimming practice. And whenever you're there, you only talk about Maddie. I have nothing against her, but it would be nice if you could try and balance your attention every now and then. You know?" Andi explained as she changed her gun to a machine gun, shooting as much zombies as she could.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know you guys felt like that. I didn't know _**you**_ felt like that. I never tried to make you feel like you didn't matter, so could you please forgive me?," Diego pleaded as he paused the game and turned to Andi.

"Yeah, it's ok. I just thought she was only using you and you fell in love with her like a freaking love-sick puppy or something. I didn't know that she actually listened to you. I just want you to be happy...but being happy doesn't mean that you have to ignore your friends!" Andi yelled as she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Diego gasped as he rubbed his arm with a smirk.

"So, are we cool?" Andi asked, smiling while holding a fist in front of them.

"Yeah. We're cool." Diego answered, reciprocating that smile as they fist bumped.

"Ok, back to the game," Andi said as Diego unpaused Zombie Apocalypse.

"Oh my god, we're near the last level!" Diego yelled out after playing for six hours straight.

"Dude, I'm so glad we got this far! Whenever I try and make Emma play, it takes her forever just to beat the first level," Andi exclaimed as she shot four more zombies ahead.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I played with Daniel last week at the all-nighter, we just weren't into it. It's just so much more fun with you!" Diego beamed as he shot 3 more zombies, ready to attack behind Andi.

"Man, I miss the old days! This really is the best day ever," Andi said as she started laughing.

"Andi! Focus now, the zombies are gonna eat us!" Diego yelled, freaking out as a huge pack of zombies blocked the checkpoint.

"Why am I laughing so much?" Andi asked as she burst out, hysterically laughing.

"No, Andi! You got to get yourself together!" Diego exclaimed as two zombies tackled them.

"Ah ha ha ha, why can't I stop?!" Andi continued to laugh as she leaned back on the side of the couch, gripping her stomach with the controller in her other hand .

"Andi, this is the last level! The checkpoint is just there! We've worked way too dang hard to lose here," Diego yelled again as he held the controller with one hand. He tried to grab Andi's hand, but she wouldn't budge; she wouldn't listen.

"Andi, listen to me," Diego whined as he leaned towards Andi until they were just inches apart.

Then, something happened. Something just clicked. Their eyes just dove into each other's, almost like they've never stared at each other before. The game was still going and both were getting massacred, but they didn't care anymore.

All that mattered in this moment was that Andi was there and Diego was here. All it took was just for one person to lean. All it took was just one kiss to instantly fall in love.

The game buzzed, announcing "Game Over!" as Diego leaned in just a bit more. His lips was on hers. That was all they could think of; that was all they could feel.

Andi wrapped her arms around his neck, while Diego clasped his arm around her torso. His other arm was on the side, holding up part of his weight. Andi leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Diego positioned his legs, pinning Andi to the couch.

They just laid there, not caring who would see. They were here. Alive. Hearts wildly beating. Feeling and remembering every gesture. Then Diego broke off the kiss, sitting up. Andi followed the same action. Behind the couch was Gigi, recording the whole thing.

What just happened? Both thought in a daze.

"Wow, this is SO going on my blog!" Gigi said with a smirk, breaking the tension.

_Oh my god. What did we just __**do**__?!_ Andi and Diego both thought, realizing what just happened.

**A/N: Whenever I place underscores in my stories, FF always get rid of them. So if you feel like an underscore needs to be placed to divide the sections, I probably did put it in the original. Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and have a great day! :) Oh, and on a side-note, Zombie Apocalypse is the symbol of Andiego's fangirling passion. Yup, that's a fact, it's official now. Someone should make a logo now! Lol ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie Apocalypse: Added Chapter (last)

"Andi! Wait up!" Diego yelled as he ran out the door, trying to catch up to Andi.

"You know, Diego, I'm not sure what to say right now. I'll talk to you later," Andi said melancholy, trying to get Diego off her track.

"Andi, we need to talk about this now!" Diego yelled back, running even harder.

"I told you, later!" Andi refused, turning around to face him.

"Whatever's going on between us...we need to fix it NOW," Diego explained as he caught up, reaching for Andi's hand.

"I don't think I can, Diego. I'm just really confused. I need time to think about everything," Andi said as she abruptly turned and ran away.

"Andi!" Diego called out as he watched her run further and further. He walked to The Seven and leaned against the shop wall. Andi wasn't the only one who needed to think, either.

"Finally. I'm here," Andi heaved, dropping her bag next to the school pool. She sat down, legs cross crossed, looking at the water glisten in the moonlight.

_God, what happened back there? One minute, I'm laughing like a freaking hyena. Then before I knew it, me and Diego started...doing...that. And Gigi recorded all of that. That girl is freaking nuts!_ Andi thought as she rolled up her uniform pants, kicking her legs in the water.

_Ok, I'm still not sure what happened. First, Andi started laughing. Then, I tried to make her listen. And then, we started...doing...that. How did that all just happen? Ugh, I feel like I'm forgetting something...MADDIE! Oh no, this is bad! What am I gonna do?_ Diego panicked in his mind as he rolled his back down the wall, moving into a sitting position.

_Why did I run away, anyway?! That's so not like me! I never run away from anything. I know jujitsu! (sorta...) And since when did I ever have feelings for Diego? We've been friends for years. I can't just ruin it like this, can I?_ Andi exclaimed as she mentally slapped herself.

_I can't be with Andi! I just spent every freaking "waking moment" with Maddie. I can't back down now! I'm so close to getting her to date me. I bet it's like 80% on the way already. Maybe what happened with Andi was just a fluke. I don't know._ Diego thought, analyzing over the situation.

_Besides, he's got Maddie, right? They're getting really close now. I can't mess that up for him. He spent his entire summer, glued to her couch, just so he could have Maddie remember his name. And trust me, that takes a lot of effort._ Andi thought in her mind.

_Since when did I have feelings for Andi anyway? I mean, I sort of had a thing for her last year, but that died down a while ago. It was never anything serious, so why did we just do something pretty serious like that? _Diego thought, completely confused.

_Ahhhhhh, I'm so tired of thinking! I need to rest for a while..._  
_Waaah, the moon looks so cool! I wish zombies lived on it, so I could shoot them with my Water Shark Attack. Hah, that sounds like something they would use in a Power Ranger/Pokémon crossover. Dude, I should totally make that! Add zombies and it'd be the perfect thing._ Andi vented, distracting herself with random thoughts as she laid down, staring at the sky.

_This is hurting my brain! I never had to think this much. No, cool it, Diego. Calm down. We gotta keep cool. Because Mr. Cool always stays cool. Especially with ice...Ok, that so sounded stupid! Even in my head..._  
_It's getting pretty late now. I gotta go find Andi to make sure she's ok._ Diego suddenly thought as he stood up, running to the only place currently in his mind: the pool.

"Andi!" Diego called out, panting from running from The Seven to the pool.

"I can't talk about this, yet!" Andi blurted out, looking for somewhere else to go to. Her mind wandered off to her last resort. SPLASH! She ran off and jumped into the pool. Swimming deeper into it, she held her breath, trying to avoid Diego.

"Whatever's going on, we need to talk about it. Before it's too late, Andi!" Diego exclaimed as he dove in the pool, trying to grab her hand. He grasped her hand, swimming to the surface.

"Dieg-" Andi started, slowly breaking down until a pair of lips locked onto hers.

"Calm down, Andi. Just stay this time. Don't run away anymore," Diego said, staring at her, gently squeezing her hand.

"Why do we keep doing this? What is this?!" Andi asked as hot tears seared down her face.

"I'm sorry, Andi. I don't know," Diego simply said, giving her a close hug.

"I mean, I'm Andi! I've always been that weird girl that never cared about this kind of stuff. I've always been the girl who was never expected to face love. And here it is, right in front of me! It's right here, looking straight at me and I don't know what to do! I never thought that I, of all people, would ever be given the chance to experience love. And now that it's here, I'm scared," Andi heart-wrenchingly shuttered.

"Yes, you are Andi. The Andi that never cared about what others ever said. The Andi that's always done what's made her happy. The Andi who never let anyone make her decisions for her. The same Andi that loves playing Zombie Apocalypse with me! The Andi that makes everyone Andi that I've finally fallen in love with. Honestly, I'm scared, too. But give me a chance! Because this time, once I hold onto you, I'll never let go," Diego expressed, linking his fingers onto hers, while tilting Andi's chin up.

"I don't deserve someone as great as you," Andi smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh, but you do. You just haven't noticed, yet," Diego replied with a slight smirk.

Soon, Andi's arms enclosed around Diego's neck once again. Diego's hands wrapped around her torso as before. They stared at each other for a while longer with smiles warming their hearts. Their lips slowly touched until they deepened the kiss a bit more. Throughout the whole time, they couldn't stop smiling underneath each other's touch.

_So this is what it's like to fall in love._ They both thought with their hearts tingling as their smiles widened.

"Wait, what about Maddie? Isn't she your dream girl?" Andi asked, making sure Diego wasn't making any mistakes here.

"Maddie's great, Andi," Diego started with a smile as Andi's face slightly fell. "But she's not you," he finished, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. There wouldn't be anyone else I would rather be with than you," Andi said blissfully.

"Hey, while we're here, wanna have a water fight?" Diego asked, still wading in the water with Andi.

"Yes! This will give me the perfect chance to try my Water Shark Attack!" Andi jokingly announced, splashing water at him.

"You're what?" Diego asked, extremely confused while splashing her back.

"You'll find out," Andi said with a happy smirk. 


End file.
